


Silhouette

by HiMiTSu



Series: Changing Habits [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes never knew that appearance of DI Lestrade in his life would bring so many changes. The twentieth change taught Mycroft that there are simple things that should be treasured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

When he woke up there was a silhouette in the doorway. The room was still dark but there was a soft light coming from the corridor, barely strong enough to light up the figure of a man. It was impossible to make out the expression on his face with the light falling from behind, but Mycroft thought that he already knew it. Hoped that he was familiar enough with this wonderful man to understand him.

Strangely Mycroft always thought that he'd be the one woken up at all hours of the night and rushing to deal with yet another crisis in the government. And here he was with half of the night still ahead of him to sleep peacefully until he had to wake up and leave for work while Lestrade got a call from the Yard. More specifically, Mycroft suspected it was from Molly Hooper who was working late in the morgue again and probably found something interesting and of great significance for the case; which of course couldn't wait until morning, the man though sarcastically. The young woman needed to get a personal life. Mycroft made a mental note to decide what he could do about that in the morning.

He turned in his bed to face the doorway fully, nestled comfortably among the covers and simply watched Lestrade watch him. It was nice if not a bit surreal.

Lestrade was dedicated to his work – a classic detective in the service of law-abiding citizens. Mycroft liked that about him, that strong and honorable persona. And he didn't mind him leaving in the middle of the night or early morning like this. He was comfortable with it.

In a relationship or not Mycroft Holmes needed his space, needed time to spend alone with himself. Unintentionally Lestrade provided that, for which Mycroft cherished him even more. On the downside, night wasn't the best time to wallow in his thoughts, or maybe read a book or watch an old movie as he loved to do in his calm alone time. He would have preferred to spend this time in the arms of his lover, but well, he'll appreciate what he had.

"Mycroft?" Lestrade's voice called out softly, barely disturbing the quiet of the bedroom. He half-turned, glancing at the clock in the hall which could be seen from the corridor. The light fell on his face for the moment, underlying the tired lines of his face and making his frown more prominent. When his eyes returned to the man on the bed Mycroft could still distinguish in the poor lightning how the expression softened as he repeated. "Mycroft? Did you fall asleep with your eyes open?"

The soft chuckle was what made the man actually realize that he'd been staring at his partner silently for a couple of minutes already – so lost in thoughts. But he supposed it didn't hurt to get lost in your own dreamland sometimes.

"No…just thinking," he replied quietly, almost a whisper as he knew that his voice would come out raspy because of sleep if he'd talk any louder.

"Something pleasant?" Lestrade asked. He hovered in the doorway in indecision for a second, before entering the room and perching on the side of the bed near his lover.

"Very," Mycroft nodded into his pillow, only one side of his face visible; it was enough to see his smirk.

"I don't want to leave," the detective complained, ruining his image of a tough DI in a second.

"Of course you don't," Mycroft scoffed. His head turned on the pillow to face the other man, trying to glare through his smile; needless to say he was failing. He made an attempt to gather his dignity and show only with his eyes that obviously no one would ever want to go away when there was a Holmes in their bed. It was Lestrade's flat after all.

The DI glared playfully as a reprimand for the vanity, but then leaned over, one hand braced near Mycroft's pillow to hold him up.

"But I still have to."

Mycroft nodded, his still sleepy brain easily distracted by the close proximity. Taking pity on him, Lestrade lowered his head so that their lips touched lightly, gently, slowly. When they parted Mycroft murmured:

"Then go, before I drag you back to bed."

With a laugh Lestrade dragged himself away from his lover, knowing it was not an empty threat. He sat back on the bed, running his right hand over his lover's side. They stayed in silence in the darkness of the night, enjoying each other's presence until, with a groan, the DI stood up. His hands remained hidden in his pockets to stop himself from reaching for the other man.

"Well, I am leaving," he announced unnecessarily while Mycroft just nodded and tugged the blanket more securely around himself, getting comfortable. Taking it as a dismissal Lestrade backtracked to the doorway, stopping for a moment for a farewell smile to help him get through what was forming to be a day of hard work until he would come to get Mycroft for lunch.

Mycroft smiled at the silhouette of his lover in the doorway, unable to see but knowing that Lestrade was smiling as well. Without any words the DI left. Mycroft fell back to sleep soon after.


End file.
